Un autre point de vue
by jennaly
Summary: On peut être ex maître de ligue, expert en pokémons aciers et héritier de l'une des plus grosse entreprise de la région, cela ne protège par contre les problèmes du quotidien, les amis trop envahissants et les pokémons trop facétieux. Steven en sait quelque chose.
1. Chapter 1

De l'inconvénient de posséder un pokémon lithophage

Chaque morceau de roche a sa propre histoire et Steven se sent parfois confus de constater que bien peu de personnes gravitant dans son entourage ne comprend cette passion qui l'habite. D'imaginer qu'une pierre soit capable de décider l'avenir d'un pokémon en influant directement sur son évolution n'a jamais cessé de l'émerveiller et ce sentiment n'a fait que de se renforcer en découvrant les mécanismes de la méga-évolution.

Cette passion qu'il doit à son Père et aux randonnées qu'il a fait enfant dans tout Hoenn, il la partage surtout avec ses pokémons. Son équipe ne rechigne jamais à mettre la patte à l'ouvrage sauf peut-être Airmure qui déteste les espaces clos et ne manque jamais de lui faire savoir a quel point il se sent négligé lorsque Steven l'abandonne à la surface pour explorer une grotte (et exige en retour une attention accrue lorsqu'il ressort).

Aujourd'hui encore, le dresseur couve du regard sa dernière recrue qui gratte avec enthousiasme un coin particulièrement riche en minéraux de la grotte qu'ils explorent, la relève est assurée.

-Tu trouve quelque chose ?

-Un cri positif lui répond.

Le Mont Couronné est une immense chaîne de montagne, non seulement elle s'étend du nord au sud de Sinnoh séparant la région en deux parties distinctes mais plus intéressant encore, elle contient des vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation qui n'ont été que très peu étudiées et Steven compte bien les découvrir.

-Galekid lâche ça tout de suite !

0

000

0

A la réflexion ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, bien sûr c'est difficile de regretter. La saveur était exquise et le morceau croustillant à souhait. Foi de Galekid, il n'a jamais goûté pareil délice.

Le regard du maître par contre est lourdement réprobateur.

D'accord il comprend l'importance de faire des réserves, mais le vaste garde manger du maître lui est interdit d'accès et toutes les délicieuses roches sont protégées par des vitres qu'on lui a catégoriquement interdit de casser, alors le maître pourrait faire un effort de compréhension. Après tout il s'agit de la seule roche de ce type trouvée dans la caverne, ça aurait vraiment été du gâchis de la laisser en stock pour plusieurs mois.

Steven interdit continue de fixer son jeune pokémon.

Des semaines de recherches assidues pour mettre la main sur des anciennes écritures se rattachant à cette civilisation perdue, tout ce travail englouti en moins d'une minute.

Qu'est-ce qui a pris aux anciens pour graver leur texte sur des roches ferrugineuses.

Cynthia va le tuer.


	2. Chapter 2

De l'inconvénient d'être désigné baby-sitter.

De retour de Kalos après un séjour de trois mois presque exclusivement dédié à représenter devon auprès de diverses industries d'innovation techniques de la région, Steven est ravi de revoir la grotte Granite et bien sûr son Galeking qui a fondé une famille depuis plus d'un an. Il l'a libéré avec tous ses vœux de bonheur, lui a adressé ses félicitations lorsque son premier œuf à éclos et l'a laissé continuer sa vie, ne manquant pas de lui rendre visite à chaque fois qu'il était de passage à Myokara.

En flattant la grosse tête de son pokémon, Steven a seulement le temps d'enregistrer un mouvement au niveau des pattes de Métalosse avant qu'un choc sonore se face entendre. Galeking semble assez résigné lorsqu'il saisi le petit Galekid qui charge son starter. Métalosse regarde avec perplexité le rejeton de son ami en train de lutter pour se défaire de l'emprise paternelle. Une fois fait, le petit reporte son attention sur le seul humain du groupe.

Steven avance sa main jusqu'au tout jeune pokémon surexcité, murmurant quelques mots d'une voie sensée être apaisante, sans effet. Il croit deviner que son père a bercé leurs soirées de récit sur leur voyage initiatique, expliquant à quel point le petit pokémon est enthousiasme de les revoir. A leur dernière visite, il ne s'éloignait pas de sa maman, intimidé par l'imposant groupe qu'ils formaient. A présent il a bien grandit et commence même à lancer quelques attaques charge maladroites.

Le petit s'en va bien vite inspecter Vacilis qui le salue d'un coup de liane sur la tête, puis Steven le perd de vue lorsqu'il commence à tourner autour de Kaorine en lévitation à un mètre au-dessus du sol. Un appel téléphonique le distrait une dizaine de minutes et lorsqu'il revient il ne peut que noter que l'atmosphère à changé. Il note le regard entendu de Galeking envers sa compagne et celui de Métalosse plutôt embarrassé.

Lorsque le petit Galekid est déposé dans le creux de ses mains par sa mère, il craint de comprendre, lorsque ensuite les deux colosses d'acier se lancent un long regard énamouré, il est convaincu que le petit ne restera pas fils unique bien longtemps.

Lorsque deux jours plus tard, Galekid dévore avec appétit le contenu de sa récolte spéléologique du jour, il se promet que lune de miel ou pas, son ex pokémon ne perd rien pour attendre.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila un nouveau chapitre, de quoi vous occuper en cette période de confinement. (je vais d'ailleurs profiter de ce temps libre pour avancer les aventures de nos élites.)

De la problématique d'avoir un ami facilement anxieux

La minéralogie du Mont Sélénite est particulièrement variée, on y trouve beaucoup de météorites bien sûr, mais également des constructions rocheuses datant de la préhistoire avec au plus grand bonheur de Steven, des fossiles en pas trop mauvais état.

Le musée d'Argenta a beau avoir lancé de grandes fouilles sur la partie extérieure du site ainsi que sur le sentier balisé des dresseurs, les parties les plus profondes de la montagne sont rigoureusement protégées des visiteurs de façon à ne pas déranger les pokémons notamment les Mélofées qui y vivent. Steven a eu bien des difficultés pour obtenir le droit de s'y promener librement.

Pierre, le champion d'Argenta lui a fait visiter sommairement les lieux. Il n'est malheureusement pas versé dans la géologie, mais est relativement bien informé des niches écologiques présentes dans la grotte. Galekid veut absolument rencontrer ses semblables et Steven a eu du mal à lui expliquer que ce serait compliqué. Il soupçonne Vacilis et Armaldo d'essayer de recruter un autre pokémon préhistorique dans l'équipe et a dû gronder Métalosse lorsque celui-ci a voulu dévorer un pan de la paroi pour son dîner. Kaorine bien plus sage, a décidé d'explorer les profondeurs de la grotte et revient uniquement aux heures de repas.

L'endroit semble donc satisfaire tout le monde et Steven se félicite d'avoir pris assez de nourriture pour tenir encore deux semaines au moins. Certes Airmure va lui en vouloir, mais il a déjà planifié des activités diverses exclusivement pour eux deux, ce qui devrait suffire à désamorcer toute querelle avec son pokémon. Le regard acéré de l'oiseau lorsqu'il lui a donné quartier libre sur le seuil de la grotte montrait toute son incompréhension devant cette lubie de vouloir entrer dans un endroit aussi clôt, Steven sait qu'il a intérêt à se rattraper.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un temps indéfini que quelque chose vient rompre la quiétude des lieux. Les résidents de la grotte, des Nosféraptis aux Racaillous commencent à s'agiter, eux qui s'étaient si bien accommodés à leur imposante présence. Leur comportement prévient Steven d'une nouvelle présence bien avant l'arrivée de trois pokémons rangers.

-Vous êtes bien Steven Stone ? demande aussitôt celui qui semble commander le groupe

Steven acquiesce circonspect.

-Le musée d'Argenta craignait que vous vous soyez perdu.

Steven sourit avec assurance.

-Tout va bien, j'ai seulement perdu la notion du temps avec toutes ces merveilles à découvrir.

Les sourcils du ranger se tordent d'incompréhension et Steven renonce à défendre sa passion. Il s'excuse ne pas être sortis de la montagne pour consulter son téléphone et répondre aux nombreux messages qu'il a apparemment reçu et espère que le directeur du musée n'a pas essayé de contacter son père.

Vœu pieux

0

000

0

-Un message par semaine, hurle Marc d'un ton quasi hystérique je te demande juste un simple message indiquant que tu vas bien.

Finalement il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le musée qui était inquiet.

Steven lui offre un sourire sincèrement désolé.

Derrière Marc, son père lui adresse un signe de la main encourageant, mais il devine le soulagement et l'inquiétude induit par sa négligence. A ses côtés Airmure semble amusé de la situation, Steven devra aussi s'excuser auprès de lui plus tard.

Une fois tout le monde rassuré et en route pour l'hôtel le plus proche, son père se place à côté de lui avec un sourire complice.

-Alors raconte-moi ce que tu as découvert.

-je n'ai malheureusement pas pu explorer toutes les zones comme j'aurais aimé, mais j'ai découvert quelques échantillons intéressants. Commence Steven avec enthousiasme.

Son père enchaîne les yeux brillants.

-Et… des fossiles ?

-Pas de fossile malheureusement, mais avec plus de temps…

Tandis que M. Stone regarde son fils avec un émerveillement authentique, Marc échange un regard exaspéré avec les deux rangers qui les accompagnent.

Ceux-ci haussent les épaules de concert et le regardent finalement accélérer le pas avec une irritation évidente, il peuvent seulement l'entendre marmonner quelques mots en rapport avec « un cailloux à la place du cerveau et une pierre glace à la place du cœurs ».


	4. Chapter 4

Le l'inconvénient de posséder un pokémon claustrophobe.

En général Airmure est assez satisfait de ses coéquipiers. Ils s'entendent tous relativement bien, même si Métalosse est un peu trop cartésien, Vacilis un peu trop exubérante, Armaldo un peu trop curieux, Kaorine un peu trop réservé, Steven un peu trop passionné par les endroits exigus et sombre et depuis que Galeking est parti fonder une famille, son rejeton est une vraie catastrophe ambulante.

Ses amis le qualifient de têtu et de susceptible, alors il peut bien accepter leurs défauts.

En général Airmure se sent parfaitement à sa place dans l''équipe, mais il y a des jours où il doute. C'est un pokémon qui aime les grands espaces, il a besoin de voler à sa guise et rien ne le répugne autant que les endroits clôt qu'affectionnent tant les autres membres de l'équipe.

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils sont entrés dans le trou, le laissant seul à la surface à ruminer sur cet abandon. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça ce produit et s'il aime vagabonder quelques jours à sa guise, là c'est beaucoup trop long.

N'est-il donc pour Steven qu'un vulgaire outil de transport destiné à lui faciliter la vie ? Depuis leur rencontre, il n'a de cesse de partir sous terre avec le reste de l'équipe. Certes il veille à lui ramener des bouts de roche à grignoter lorsque le lieu s'y prête, mais il a besoin de plus d'attention.

Airmure soupire, il faut croire que la seule raison de sa présence dans l'équipe est sa capacité de véhiculer son dresseur sur des longues distance Steven aurait tout aussi bien choisi un Corvaillus ou n'importe quel oiseau de type acier sans considération pour son cœur sensible. Lui qui s'est entraîné si durement pour le défi de la ligue pokémon.

C'est décidé, dès que ses équipiers sortiront enfin de cette satané grotte, Airmure leur dira sa façon de penser, il pourrait même quitter l'équipe, se trouver une compagne et fonder une famille.

0

000

0

Airmure boude les trois jours qui suivent la sortie de la grotte, il n'y a guère que Kaorine qu'il tolère car c'est le seul qui s'est excusé du retard. Pris par son Père et Marc, son dresseur n'a pas daigné de venir le voir avant la nuit tombée. Malgré ses excuses, Airmure ne pardonnera pas cette négligence.

Steven prend la situation avec une résignation née d'une longue expérience, il passe la première matinée à le brosser sur la pelouse confortable du parc de la ville et à le polir jusqu'à que ses plumes brillent, la deuxième matinée à l'entraîner et la troisième à lui montrer une partie de la récolte en lui racontant leurs aventures.

Airmure écoute mais tourne le dos.

Certes il a reçu des excuses, plus de friandise que d'ordinaire et une attention accrue, mais cela n'efface en rien son quasi-abandon.

-Que dirais-tu d'une petite balade ? propose soudainement son dresseur en commençant à ranger les divers échantillons de roche qu'il a éparpillé sur la pelouse.

Airmure lève la tête intéressée.

-Bon garçon, chantonne Steven en prenant la grande tête dans ses bras.

Airmure je jauge suspicieux puis baisse délibérément la tête pour s'emparer d'un minerai de fer que le jeune homme n'a pas encore rangé et l'englouti.

-Airmure enfin.

Le pokémon soutient son regard scandalisé en terminant sa collation impromptue, puis pousse un cri de satisfaction; il va finalement accepter les excuses.

-je n'ai jamais vu un tel caractère. Soupire Steven, mais il ne va pas refuser la première offre de paix de son pokémon depuis qu'il est sorti à l'air libre.

Le ciel est magnifique, la température idéale, Airmure prend rapidement de l'altitude s'aidant des vents chauds. Il sent sur son dos le poids de son dresseur détendu et ouvert à toutes destinations, les mains qui prennent appui sur sa nuque sont fortes et assurées, oui il n'y a rien de plus agréable qu'une balade à deux dans les cieux.

Tout à son plaisir, Airmure constate avec retard que Steven l'a manœuvré de façon à survoler la montagne, notamment la partie la plus éloignée du chemin des dresseurs, il grogne.

Quand il entend son passager lui demander d'une voix surexcitée de se poser à proximité de ce qui doit être une ouverture conduisant certainement à l'intérieur de la montagne, Airmure hésite sérieusement à le jeter par-dessus bord.


	5. Chapter 5

Préparation de l'inspection annuelle des arènes

La ligue est une institution fragile dont l'organisation varie beaucoup en fonction de la personnalité des cinq membres qui constituent l'élite, cependant Aragon ne comprend pas comment on peut s'inquiéter de l'avenir.

Lorsqu'il a arraché le titre de maitre bien des décennies auparavant à un vieux grincheux aussi têtu de compétent, il a appris à la dure à ne jamais céder devant l'injustice. Le maitre qui l'a précédé lui a d'ailleurs inculqué durant sa prise de fonction les trois points essentiels à son futur travail. Si Aragon était septique au début, en vieillissant il les a trouvés très approprié.

-Ne fait jamais rien de contraire à ton étique !

-N'accepte jamais de faire ou de valider quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas entièrement par facilité !

-Ne te laisse jamais battre par un imbécile !

Aragon n'a jamais oublié ses paroles est avec le recul estime n'avoir jamais failli.

Depuis que Steven a pris la tête de la ligue, il a poursuivi cet idéal sans jamais remettre en question le bon sens de ces trois points. Sa gestion efficace de l'administration en a bluffé plus d'un, comme attendu du fils du président de la plus grand entreprise technologique de la région. Tenir tête aux dynastes en s'assurant que la loi est respectée tout en traquant les contrevenants n'a jamais été aussi aisé, d'autant qu'il peut compter sur le soutient paternel et celui des employés hautement qualifiés de Devon Sàrl en cas de crise.

Si la gestion de la ligue est assez facile d'ordinaire grâce à leur nouveau maitre, cela se complique à cette époque à cause de l'inspection annuel des arènes. Durant cette période Steven doit s'absenter d'Eternara environ un mois et Aragon se prépare avec réticence à prendre le relai.

L'inspection en elle-même est assez simple et pourrait être considérée comme une ballade de santé. Il est vrai que Steven est assez maniaque pour ce genre de chose, heureusement les champions actuels ont appris à être responsables.

Certes Aragon soupçonne que Steven ait profité par le passé de cette semi-liberté pour pratiquer de la spéléologie en toute impunité, mais il semblerait que l'Alliance l'ait fortement réprimandé et Aragon doute que cela se reproduise.

Le problème principal est qu'habitué à se reposer sur leur champion, la plupart de l'élite a perdu l'habitude de gérer l'Alliance ainsi que les organisations qui en dépendent. Aragon s'attend donc à voir débarquer assez rapidement le reste de l'élite avec des question en rapport avec les nouvelles législations, des demandes de clarification de contrat entre autres choses qui doivent impérativement être validées et envoyées avant que le maître ne revienne.

Aragon ne s'inquiète pas trop de son côté contrairement à Damien et Phoebe qui interpellent régulièrement Steven depuis une semaine et le rendent fou avec des questions portant sur les procédures en cours ainsi que les mauvaises surprises qui pourraient arriver durant son absence.

Bien sûr ils ignorent que Steven a déjà préparé des mesures pour leur faciliter le travail durant son absence.

Cela fait une semaine que Glacia a demandé le rapatriement des dossiers aux archives pour le classement annuel, le seul moyen d'éviter les disparitions/oublis/emprunts qui explosent durant cette période. Par ailleurs l'experte en pokémons glace a fixé tous les rendez-vous officiels de façon qu'ils se déroulent avant le départ du maitre.

Steven a déjà rempli les rapports mensuels du mois suivant et a réparti le travail en dossiers distincts avec des brèves explications pour éviter toutes confusion. Aragon se doute que Métalosse à dû lui donner un coup de main.

Quant à lui-même, il a veillé à faire de l'avance sur son propre travail et s'est fait une petite réserve de tabac et d'alcool fort dans son bureau. Libégon a également installé sa couverture à proximité de la porte.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à calculer combien de temps il faudra au reste de l'élite pour se souvenir qu'il a régné au sommet de la ligue pendant plusieurs décennies avant l'arrivée de Steven.


	6. Chapter 6

Inspection à l'arène de Mérouville

Roxane est sur le pied de guerre depuis la veille quand Steven pénètre dans l'école pokémon, fermée partiellement pour l'occasion. Après les salutations d'usage, il s'installe d'office devant l'ordinateur centrale et commence par ouvrir le programme responsable de scanner les pokédex des challengers lors de leur inscription.

-Alors… j'aurais besoin du calendrier de fréquentation de l'arène, des statistiques sur le niveau des dresseurs par tranche d'âge et un diagramme des différents pokémons utilisés… non finalement je vais le faire directement moi-même.

La championne a beau s'y attendre elle doit tout de même fouiller quelques dossiers avant de pouvoir répondre affirmativement aux demandes de son supérieur. Tandis que le pauvre ordinateur vrombi de mécontentement d'être autant sollicité.

Les yeux de Steven se déplacent rapidement de documents en documents avec une fausse apparence de négligence. Roxane n'y est pas dupe. Il lit tout, retient quasiment tout et note la moindre incohérence. Elle est prête à parier sa bibliothèque qu'il a également relu les rapports de l'an passé avant de venir afin de pouvoir les comparer mentalement.

-j'aimerais également jeter un coup d'œil sur la liste des pokémons étrangers à Hoenn qui ont participés au combat.

-Elle doit être dans le dossier concernant les équipes.

Le maître ouvre deux dossiers avant de trouver la fameuse liste, elle l'entend pester à mi-voix lorsque l'ordinateur ralenti, probablement à cause des multiples programmes qu'il a ouverts entre-temps.

-Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de pokémon acier cette année…trois Mysdibules, ho un Lucario…

-Ce ne sont pas les pokémons les plus faciles à trouver, avance Roxanne. Elle dépose par terre les dossiers que Steven a déjà contrôlé et jette un regard réprobateur à son Tarinor couché dans un nid qu'il a aménagé avec des feuilles de papier dans la corbeille à papier.

Le maître marmonne quelque chose d'indistinct sans doute vaguement frustré de ne pas trouver de dresseur partageant sa spécialité et reporte son irritation sur l'ordinateur. L'administration est disséquée les pokémons de l'arène scannés et testés, et l'ordinateur proche de la surchauffe quand Steven tombe sur un échantillonnage de morceau de fossiles donnés à l'école pokémon par des chercheurs passionnés d'exploration.

Ses yeux brillent aussitôt de curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des bouts de fossiles provenant d'une île mirage, un groupe d'océanographes les ont trouvés le mois passé.

-Tu as pu les étudier ?

-Pas encore, je pensais le faire la semaine prochaine. Répond prudemment Roxanne.

Steven hoche la tête, toute son attention prise par les différents sacs transparents contenant les échantillons.

-je devrais pouvoir utiliser le scanner de l'entreprise pour en savoir plus…

-NON. S'interpose aussitôt la championne. Je te connais bien Steven, si je te les laisse tu vas les analyser en profondeur et tu ne t'arrêteras que lorsque tu auras séquencé tous leur ADN.

-Et quel est le problème ?

-C'est ma recherche, tu ne me voleras pas ce plaisir.

Steven s'apprête à protester, mais un regard de Roxanne le dissuade, sa soif de découverte est autant grande que la sienne, autant dire qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais la possibilité d'analyser ces petits trésors.

La championne soupir de soulagement en constatant sa semi-capitulation.

-Si tu veux on peut commencer une analyse en surface après l'inspection. Ajoute-t-elle soucieuse de ne pas le contrarier d'avantage, il reste quand même un ami précieux et ce serait stupide de détruire leur relation à cause de leur passion commune.

Il acquiesce un peu déçu et achève rapidement l'inspection, se contentant d'imprimer les données essentielles au rapport final destiné à l'Alliance, renonçant même à vérifier les aspects plus terre à terre, comme la propreté des quartiers. Pas que la championne ait des choses à cacher soit dit en passant.

0

000

0

Roxanne dispose soigneusement les fossiles sous la lampe tandis que Steven tente de relier l'ordinateur souffreteux au vieux scanner de l'école. L'éclairage clignote lorsqu'il achève la manœuvre et le programme manque de planter au passage.

Un examen minutieux à la loupe a révélé pour l'un des fossiles incomplet, une structure proche d'un nautile, Roxanne espère avoir affaire à un chaînon manquant dans la lignée des Amonitas. Elle ajuste la loupe binoculaire au-dessus du premier échantillon, puis allume la lampe.

Il y a un grésillement soudain avant que toute la pièce soit plongée dans le noir.


End file.
